leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Full Art card (TCG)
Full Art cards are an artwork variant of cards in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. They were introduced in the expansion, first originating from the and in Japan. Starting with the Black & White Series, expansions contain Full Art reprints of certain cards from the set. On average, English booster boxes will contain 2 Full Art cards, meaning about 1 card per 18 packs. In Japan, the cards are s: cards with a number above the set number. The English numbering system places them at the end of the set. Starting with , many Full Art cards found in expansions are reprints of from the same set. The English releases of some Full Art Pokémon-EX feature a special embossed etching treatment. Cards with Full Art prints |type=Fire|enset=Black & White|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=113/114|jpset=Black Collection|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/053|enset2=Legendary Treasures|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=114/113|jpset2=EX Battle Boost|jpnum2=094/093|enset3=Legendary Treasures|enrarity3=Rare Ultra|ennum3=RC22/RC25|jpset3=Shiny Collection|jprarity3=SR|jpnum3=022/020}} |type=Lightning|enset=Black & White|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=114/114|jpset=White Collection|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/053|enset2=Legendary Treasures|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=115/113|jpset2=EX Battle Boost|jpnum2=095/093}} |type=Lightning|enset=Emerging Powers|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=97/98|jpset=White Collection|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/053}} |type=Colorless|enset=Emerging Powers|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=98/98|jpset=Black Collection|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/053}} |type=Grass|enset=Noble Victories|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=97/101|jpset=Red Collection|jprarity=SR|jpnum=067/066}} |type=Fire|enset=Noble Victories|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=98/101|jpset=Red Collection|jprarity=SR|jpnum=068/066}} |type=Fighting|enset=Noble Victories|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=99/101|jpset=Red Collection|jprarity=SR|jpnum=069/066}} |type=Metal|enset=Noble Victories|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=100/101|jpset=Red Collection|jprarity=SR|jpnum=070/066}} |type=Supporter|enset=Noble Victories|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=101/101|jpset=Red Collection|jprarity=SR|jpnum=071/066|enset2=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum2=105a/124|jpset2=The Best of XY|jpnum2=180/171}} |type=Grass|enset=Next Destinies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=94/99|jpset=Psycho Drive|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/052|enset2=Legendary Treasures|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=RC21/RC25|jpset2=Shiny Collection|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=021/020}} |type=Fire|enset=Next Destinies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=95/99|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=158/BW-P}} |type=Water|enset=Next Destinies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=96/99|jpset=Hail Blizzard|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/052}} |type=Lightning|enset=Next Destinies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=97/99|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=159/BW-P}} |type=Psychic|enset=Next Destinies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=98/99|jpset=Psycho Drive|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/052}} |type=Colorless|enset=Next Destinies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=99/99|jpset=Hail Blizzard|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/052}} |type=Fighting|enset=BW Black Star Promos|ennum=BW43|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=112/BW-P}} |type=Fire|enset=Dark Explorers|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=103/108|jpset=Dark Rush|jprarity=SR|jpnum=070/069}} |type=Water|enset=Dark Explorers|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=104/108|jpset=Psycho Drive|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/052}} |type=Lightning|enset=Dark Explorers|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=105/108|jpset=Dark Rush|jprarity=SR|jpnum=071/069}} |type=Fighting|enset=Dark Explorers|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=106/108|jpset=Hail Blizzard|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/052}} |type=Darkness|enset=Dark Explorers|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=107/108|jpset=Dark Rush|jprarity=SR|jpnum=072/069}} |type=Colorless|enset=Dark Explorers|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=108/108|jpset=Dark Rush|jprarity=SR|jpnum=073/069}} |type=Fire|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=119/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=SR|jpnum=051/050}} |type=Psychic|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=120/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=SR|jpnum=051/050|enset2=Legendary Treasures|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=RC24/RC25|jpset2=Shiny Collection|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=024/020|enset3=XY Black Star Promos|ennum3=XY126}} |type=Fighting|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=121/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/050}} |type=Metal|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=122/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/050}} |type=Dragon|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=123/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/050|jpset2=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=145/BW-P}} |type=Dragon|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=124/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/050|jpset2=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=146/BW-P}} |type=Grass|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=141/149|jpset=Cold Flare|jprarity=SR|jpnum=060/059}} |type=Water|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=142/149|jpset=Cold Flare|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/059}} |type=Psychic|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=143/149|jpset=Freeze Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=060/059}} |type=Fighting|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=144/149|jpset=Freeze Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/059}} |type=Dragon|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=145/149|jpset=Freeze Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/059}} |type=Dragon|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=146/149|jpset=Cold Flare|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/059}} |type=Supporter|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=147/149|jpset=Cold Flare|jprarity=SR|jpnum=063/059}} |type=Supporter|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=148/149|jpset=Freeze Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=063/059}} |type=Supporter|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=149/149|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=SR|jpnum=076/070|enset2=BREAKpoint|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=122/122|jpset2=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=164/XY-P}} |type=Fire|enset=Plasma Storm|ennum=131/135|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=SR|jpnum=071/070}} |type=Water|enset=Plasma Storm|ennum=132/135|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=SR|jpnum=072/070}} |type=Metal|enset=Plasma Storm|ennum=133/135|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=SR|jpnum=073/070}} |type=Colorless|enset=Plasma Storm|ennum=134/135|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=SR|jpnum=074/070}} |type=Supporter|enset=Plasma Storm|ennum=135/135|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=SR|jpnum=075/070}} |type=Fire|enset=Plasma Freeze|ennum=109/116|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/051}} |type=Lightning|enset=Plasma Freeze|ennum=110/116|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/051}} |type=Psychic|enset=Plasma Freeze|ennum=111/116|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/051}} |type=Dragon|enset=Plasma Freeze|ennum=112/116|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/051}} |type=Dragon|enset=Plasma Freeze|ennum=113/116|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/051}} |type=Colorless|enset=Plasma Freeze|ennum=114/116|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/051}} |type=Supporter|enset=Plasma Freeze|ennum=115/116|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/051}} |type=Supporter|enset=Plasma Freeze|ennum=116/116|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/051}} |type=Darkness|enset=BW Black Star Promos|ennum=BW73|jpset=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum=005/016}} |type=Psychic|enset=BW Black Star Promos|ennum=BW74|jpset=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum=002/016}} |type=Grass|enset=Plasma Blast|ennum=96/101|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=077/076}} |type=Grass|enset=Plasma Blast|ennum=97/101|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=078/076}} |type=Metal|enset=Plasma Blast|ennum=98/101|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=079/076}} |type=Dragon|enset=Plasma Blast|ennum=99/101|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=080/076}} |type=Dragon|enset=Plasma Blast|ennum=100/101|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=081/076}} |type=Supporter|enset=Plasma Blast|ennum=101/101|enrarity=Rare Ultra|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=082/076}} |type=Lightning|enset=Legendary Treasures|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=RC23/RC25|jpset=Shiny Collection|jprarity=SR|jpnum=023/020}} |type=Psychic|enset=Legendary Treasures|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=RC25/RC25|jpset=Shiny Collection|jprarity=SR|jpnum=025/020}} |type=Lightning|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=229/BW-P}} |type=Grass|enset=XY|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=141/146|jpset=Collection X|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/060|enset2=XY Black Star Promos|ennum2=XY123|jpset3=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity3=SR|jpnum3=088/087}} |type=Water|enset=XY|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=142/146|jpset=Collection Y|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/060|enset2=XY Black Star Promos|ennum2=XY122|jpset3=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity3=SR|jpnum3=092/087}} |type=Lightning|enset=XY|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=143/146|jpset=Collection Y|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/060}} |type=Darkness|enset=XY|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=144/146|jpset=Collection Y|jprarity=SR|jpnum=063/060|enset2=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum2=XY150a|jpset2=The Best of XY|jpnum2=187/171}} |type=Metal|enset=XY|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=145/146|jpset=Collection X|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/060}} |type=Fairy|enset=XY|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=146/146|jpset=Collection X|jprarity=SR|jpnum=063/060}} |type=Fire|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=100/106|jpset=Wild Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=081/080|jpset2=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=276/XY-P}} |type=Lightning|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=101/106|jpset=Wild Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=082/080}} |type=Psychic|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=102/106|jpset=Wild Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=083/080}} |type=Colorless|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=103/106|jpset=Wild Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=084/080}} |type=Supporter|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=105/106|jpset=Wild Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=085/080}} |type=Supporter|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=106/106|jpset=Wild Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=086/080}} |type=Grass|enset=Furious Fists|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=105/111|jpset=Rising Fist|jprarity=SR|jpnum=097/096}} |type=Water|enset=Furious Fists|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=106/111|jpset=Rising Fist|jprarity=SR|jpnum=098/096}} |type=Fighting|enset=Furious Fists|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=107/111|jpset=Rising Fist|jprarity=SR|jpnum=099/096}} |type=Dragon|enset=Furious Fists|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=108/111|jpset=Rising Fist|jprarity=SR|jpnum=100/096}} |type=Supporter|enset=Furious Fists|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=109/111|jpset=Rising Fist|jprarity=SR|jpnum=103/096}} |type=Supporter|enset=Furious Fists|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=110/111|jpset=Rising Fist|jprarity=SR|jpnum=101/096}} |type=Supporter|enset=Furious Fists|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=111/111|jpset=Rising Fist|jprarity=SR|jpnum=102/096}} |type=Lightning|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=113/119|jpset=Phantom Gate|jprarity=SR|jpnum=089/088}} |type=Psychic|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=114/119|jpset=Phantom Gate|jprarity=SR|jpnum=090/088}} |type=Darkness|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=115/119|jpset=Phantom Gate|jprarity=SR|jpnum=091/088}} |type=Fairy|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=116/119|jpset=Phantom Gate|jprarity=SR|jpnum=092/088}} |type=Supporter|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=117/119|jpset=Phantom Gate|jprarity=SR|jpnum=093/088}} |type=Supporter|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=118/119|jpset=Phantom Gate|jprarity=SR|jpnum=095/088}} |type=Supporter|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=119/119|jpset=Phantom Gate|jprarity=SR|jpnum=094/088}} |type=Metal|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=122/119|jpset=Hyper Metal Chain Deck|jprarity=|jpnum=019/018}} |type=Lightning|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=090/XY-P|jpset2=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=175/XY-P|jpset3=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum3=061/SM-P|jpset4=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum4=068/SM-P}} |type=Grass|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=145/160|jpset=Gaia Volcano|jprarity=SR|jpnum=071/070}} |type=Fire|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=146/160|jpset=Gaia Volcano|jprarity=SR|jpnum=072/070}} |type=Water|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=147/160|jpset=Tidal Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=071/070}} |type=Water|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=148/160|jpset=Tidal Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=072/070}} |type=Water|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=149/160|jpset=Tidal Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=073/070}} |type=Fighting|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=150/160|jpset=Gaia Volcano|jprarity=SR|jpnum=073/070}} |type=Fighting|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=151/160|jpset=Gaia Volcano|jprarity=SR|jpnum=074/070}} |type=Darkness|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=152/160|jpset=Tidal Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=074/070}} |type=Metal|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=153/160|jpset=Gaia Volcano|jprarity=SR|jpnum=075/070}} Aggron |type=Metal|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=154/160|jpset=Gaia Volcano|jprarity=SR|jpnum=076/070}} |type=Fairy|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=155/160|jpset=Tidal Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=075/070|enset2=Generations|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=RC30/RC32|jpset2=PokéKyun Collection|jprarity2=RR|jpnum2=019/032}} Gardevoir |type=Fairy|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=156/160|jpset=Tidal Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=076/070|enset2=Generations|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=RC31/RC32|jpset2=PokéKyun Collection|jprarity2=RR|jpnum2=020/032}} |type=Supporter|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=157/160|jpset=Tidal Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=077/070}} |type=Supporter|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=158/160|jpset=Gaia Volcano|jprarity=SR|jpnum=078/070}} |type=Supporter|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=159/160|jpset=Tidal Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=078/070}} |type=Supporter|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=160/160|jpset=Gaia Volcano|jprarity=SR|jpnum=077/070}} |type=Water|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=6/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=RR|jpnum=006/034}} |type=Fighting|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=15/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=RR|jpnum=015/034}} |type=Lightning|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=98/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=SR|jpnum=079/078}} |type=Psychic|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=99/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=SR|jpnum=080/078}} Gallade |type=Psychic|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=100/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=SR|jpnum=081/078}} |type=Dragon|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=101/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=SR|jpnum=082/078}} Latios |type=Dragon|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=102/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=SR|jpnum=083/078}} |type=Dragon|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=103/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=SR|jpnum=084/078}} |type=Colorless|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=104/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=SR|jpnum=085/078}} Rayquaza |type=Colorless|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=105/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=SR|jpnum=086/078}} |type=Colorless|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=106/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=SR|jpnum=087/078|enset2=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum2=77a/108|jpset2=The Best of XY|jpnum2=188/171}} |type=Supporter|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=107/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=SR|jpnum=089/078}} |type=Supporter|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=108/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=SR|jpnum=088/078}} |type=Grass|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=84/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=SR|jpnum=082/081}} Sceptile |type=Grass|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=85/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=SR|jpnum=083/081}} |type=Water|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=86/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=SR|jpnum=084/081}} |type=Lightning|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=87/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=SR|jpnum=085/081}} Ampharos |type=Lightning|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=88/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=SR|jpnum=086/081}} |type=Psychic|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=89/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=SR|jpnum=087/081}} |type=Fighting|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=90/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=SR|jpnum=088/081}} |type=Darkness|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=91/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=SR|jpnum=089/081}} Tyranitar |type=Darkness|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=92/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=SR|jpnum=090/081}} |type=Dragon|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=93/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=SR|jpnum=091/081}} |type=Colorless|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=94/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=SR|jpnum=092/081}} |type=Supporter|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=95/98|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=127/XY-P}} |type=Water|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=96/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=UR|jpnum=093/081}} |type=Fighting|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=97/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=UR|jpnum=094/081}} Rayquaza |type=Colorless|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=98/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=UR|jpnum=095/081}} |type=Lightning|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=150/XY-P}} |type=Lightning|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=151/XY-P}} |type=Psychic|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=155/XY-P}} |type=Fire|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=153/162|jpset=Red Flash|jprarity=SR|jpnum=060/059}} Houndoom |type=Fire|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=154/162|jpset=Red Flash|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/059}} |type=Water|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=155/162|jpset=Blue Shock|jprarity=SR|jpnum=060/059}} Glalie |type=Water|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=156/162|jpset=Blue Shock|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/059}} |type=Psychic|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=157/162|jpset=Blue Shock|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/059|enset2=BREAKthrough|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=163/162|jpset2=Blue Shock|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=065/059|enset3=XY Black Star Promos|ennum3=XY125|jpset3=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum3=XY-P}} |type=Psychic|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=158/162|jpset=Red Flash|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/059|enset2=BREAKthrough|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=164/162|jpset2=Red Flash|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=065/059}} Mewtwo |type=Psychic|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=159/162|jpset=Blue Shock|jprarity=SR|jpnum=063/059}} Mewtwo |type=Psychic|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=160/162|jpset=Red Flash|jprarity=SR|jpnum=063/059}} |type=Supporter|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=161/162|jpset=Blue Shock|jprarity=SR|jpnum=064/059}} |type=Supporter|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=162/162|jpset=Red Flash|jprarity=SR|jpnum=064/059|jpset2=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=277/XY-P}} |type=Fire|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY74|jpset=Legendary Shine Collection|jprarity=R|jpnum=002/027}} |type=Water|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY75|jpset=Legendary Shine Collection|jprarity=R|jpnum=005/027}} |type=Lightning|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY76|jpset=Legendary Shine Collection|jprarity=R|jpnum=009/027}} |type=Metal|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY77|jpset=Legendary Shine Collection|jprarity=R|jpnum=017/027}} |type=Dragon|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY78|jpset=Legendary Shine Collection|jprarity=R|jpnum=018/027}} |type=Dragon|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY79|jpset=Legendary Shine Collection|jprarity=R|jpnum=019/027}} |type=Dragon|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY80|jpset=Legendary Shine Collection|jprarity=R|jpnum=020/027}} |type=Dragon|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY81|jpset=Legendary Shine Collection|jprarity=R|jpnum=021/027}} |type=Colorless|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY82|jpset=Legendary Shine Collection|jprarity=R|jpnum=023/027}} |type=Colorless|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY83|jpset=Legendary Shine Collection|jprarity=R|jpnum=024/027}} |type=Water|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=114/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=SR|jpnum=081/080|enset2=BREAKpoint|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=123/122|jpset2=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=089/080}} Gyarados |type=Water|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=115/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=SR|jpnum=082/080}} |type=Water|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=116/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=SR|jpnum=083/080}} |type=Psychic|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=117/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=SR|jpnum=084/080}} |type=Darkness|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=118/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=SR|jpnum=085/080}} |type=Metal|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=119/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=SR|jpnum=086/080}} Scizor |type=Metal|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=120/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=SR|jpnum=087/080}} |type=Colorless|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=121/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=SR|jpnum=088/080}} |type=Lightning|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=207/XY-P}} |type=Lightning|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=208/XY-P}} |type=Water|enset=Generations|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=25/83|jpset=BREAK Starter Pack|jpnum=017/072}} |type=Lightning|enset=Generations|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=29/83|jpset=BREAK Starter Pack|jpnum=020/072}} |type=Fire|enset=Generations|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=RC28/RC32|jpset=PokéKyun Collection|jprarity=RR|jpnum=007/032}} |type=Lightning|enset=Generations|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=RC29/RC32|jpset=PokéKyun Collection|jprarity=RR|jpnum=010/032}} |type=Fairy|enset=Generations|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=RC32/RC32|jpset=PokéKyun Collection|jprarity=RR|jpnum=026/032}} |type=Psychic|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY110|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=017/036}} |type=Grass|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY111|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=002/036}} |type=Fire|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY121|jpset2=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=090/087}} |type=Water|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=116/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=SR|jpnum=079/078}} |type=Psychic|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=117/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=SR|jpnum=080/078|enset2=Fates Collide|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=125/124|jpset2=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=088/078}} Alakazam |type=Psychic|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=118/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=SR|jpnum=081/078}} |type=Darkness|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=119/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=SR|jpnum=082/078}} |type=Metal|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=120/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=SR|jpnum=083/078}} Altaria |type=Fairy|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=121/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=SR|jpnum=084/078}} |type=Dragon|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=122/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=SR|jpnum=085/078}} |type=Colorless|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=123/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=SR|jpnum=086/078}} |type=Supporter|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=124/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=SR|jpnum=087/078}} |type=Metal|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY112|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=027/036}} |type=Metal|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=XY67a|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=235/XY-P}} |type=Darkness|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY114|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=024/036}} |type=Water|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY113|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=012/036}} |type=Fire|type2=Water|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=107/114|jpset=Fever-Burst Fighter|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/054|enset2=Steam Siege|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=115/114|jpset2=Fever-Burst Fighter|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=059/054}} |type=Metal|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=108/114|jpset=Fever-Burst Fighter|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/054}} Steelix |type=Metal|type2=Fighting|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=109/114|jpset=Fever-Burst Fighter|jprarity=SR|jpnum=057/054}} |type=Metal|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=110/114|jpset=Cruel Traitor|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/054}} |type=Fairy|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=111/114|jpset=Cruel Traitor|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/054|enset2=Steam Siege|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=116/114|jpset2=Cruel Traitor|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=059/054}} Gardevoir |type=Fairy|type2=Psychic|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=112/114|jpset=Cruel Traitor|jprarity=SR|jpnum=057/054}} |type=Supporter|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=113/114|jpset=Fever-Burst Fighter|jprarity=SR|jpnum=058/054|jpset2=Cruel Traitor|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=058/054}} |type=Supporter|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=114/114|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=246/XY-P}} |type=Grass|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY115|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=004/036}} |type=Lightning|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=230/XY-P}} |type=Lightning|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=231/XY-P}} |type=Fire|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY117|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=007/036}} |type=Fire|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY185|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=009/036}} |type=Water|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY118|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=014/036}} |type=Psychic|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY120|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=019/036}} |type=Metal|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY119|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=029/036}} |type=Metal|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY186|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=031/036}} |type=Colorless|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY116|jpset=Mythical & Legendary Dream Shine Collection|jpnum=036/036}} |type=Metal|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=268/XY-P}} |type=Lightning|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY124|jpset2=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=094/087}} Venusaur |type=Grass|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=100/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=SR|jpnum=089/087}} Charizard |type=Fire|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=101/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=SR|jpnum=091/087}} Blastoise |type=Water|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=102/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=SR|jpnum=093/087}} |type=Psychic|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=103/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=SR|jpnum=095/087}} |type=Colorless|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=104/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=SR|jpnum=096/087}} Pidgeot |type=Colorless|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=105/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=SR|jpnum=097/087}} |type=Colorless|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=106/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=SR|jpnum=098/087}} |type=Supporter|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=107/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=SR|jpnum=100/087|enset2=Team Up|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=172/181|jpset2=Tag Bolt|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=108/095}} |type=Supporter|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=108/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=SR|jpnum=099/087}} |type=Supporter|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=278/XY-P}} |type=Lightning|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=279/XY-P}} |type=Lightning|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=294/XY-P}} |type=Lightning|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=296/XY-P}} |type=Grass|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=138/149|jpset=Collection Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/060|enset2=Sun & Moon|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=150/149|jpset2=Collection Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=067/060}} |type=Water|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=139/149|jpset=Collection Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/060|enset2=Sun & Moon|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=151/149|jpset2=Collection Sun|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=067/060}} |type=Psychic|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=140/149|jpset=Collection Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/060|enset2=Sun & Moon|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=152/149|jpset2=Collection Sun|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=068/060|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=220/150}} |type=Psychic|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=141/149|jpset=Collection Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/060|enset2=Sun & Moon|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=153/149|jpset2=Collection Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=068/060|enset3=Ultra Prism|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=172/156|jpset3=GX Battle Boost|jprarity3=UR|jpnum3=124/114}} |type=Darkness|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=142/149|jpset=Collection Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=063/060|enset2=Sun & Moon|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=154/149|jpset2=Collection Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=069/060|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=229/150}} |type=Metal|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=143/149|jpset=Collection Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=063/060|enset2=Sun & Moon|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=155/149|jpset2=Collection Sun|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=069/060|enset3=Ultra Prism|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=173/156|jpset3=GX Battle Boost|jprarity3=UR|jpnum3=125/114}} |type=Colorless|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=144/149|jpset=Collection Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=064/060|enset2=Sun & Moon|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=156/149|jpset2=Collection Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=070/060}} |type=Colorless|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=145/149|jpset=Collection Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=064/060|enset2=Sun & Moon|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=157/149|jpset2=Collection Sun|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=070/060}} |type=Supporter|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=146/149|jpset=Collection Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=065/060}} |type=Supporter|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=147/149|jpset=Collection Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=066/060|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=151/156|jpset2=GX Battle Boost|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=119/114}} |type=Supporter|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=148/149|jpset=Collection Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=066/060}} |type=Supporter|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=149/149|jpset=Collection Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=065/060}} |type=Item|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=158/149|jpset=Collection Moon|jprarity=UR|jpnum=071/060}} |type=Item|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=159/149|jpset=Collection Sun|jprarity=UR|jpnum=072/060}} |type=Item|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=160/149|jpset=Collection Moon|jprarity=UR|jpnum=072/060}} |type=Item|enset=Sun & Moon|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=161/149|jpset=Collection Sun|jprarity=UR|jpnum=071/060}} |type=Lightning|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=013/SM-P}} |type=Fire|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=131/145|jpset=Islands Await You|jprarity=SR|jpnum=051/050|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=148/145|jpset2=Islands Await You|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=056/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=212/150}} |type=Water|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=132/145|jpset=Islands Await You|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/050|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=150/145|jpset2=Islands Await You|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=057/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=213/150}} |type=Water|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=133/145|jpset=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity=SR|jpnum=051/050|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=151/145|jpset2=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=056/050}} |type=Lightning|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=134/145|jpset=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/051|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=152/145|jpset2=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=062/051}} |type=Lightning|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=135/145|jpset=Islands Await You|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/050|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=153/145|jpset2=Islands Await You|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=058/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=UR|jpnum3=246/150}} |type=Psychic|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=136/145|jpset=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/051|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=154/145|jpset2=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=063/051}} |type=Psychic|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=137/145|jpset=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/050|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=155/145|jpset2=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=057/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=UR|jpnum3=247/150}} |type=Fighting|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=138/145|jpset=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/050|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=156/145|jpset2=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=058/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=226/150}} |type=Metal|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=139/145|jpset=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/050|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=157/145|jpset2=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=059/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=234/150}} |type=Fairy|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=140/145|jpset=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=057/051|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=158/145|jpset2=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=064/051|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=238/150}} |type=Dragon|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=141/145|jpset=Islands Await You|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/050|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=159/145|jpset2=Islands Await You|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=059/050}} |type=Colorless|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=142/145|jpset=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=058/051|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=160/145|jpset2=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=065/051|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=243/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=143/145|jpset=Islands Await You|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/050}} |type=Supporter|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=144/145|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=020/SM-P}} |type=Supporter|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=145/145|jpset=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/050}} |type=Grass|enset=SM Black Star Promos|ennum=SM37|jpset=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/051|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=146/145|jpset2=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=059/051|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=207/150}} |type=Fire|enset=SM Black Star Promos|ennum=SM38|jpset=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/051|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=147/145|jpset2=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=060/051}} |type=Water|enset=SM Black Star Promos|ennum=SM39|jpset=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/051|enset2=Guardians Rising|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=149/145|jpset2=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=061/051}} |type=Item|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=161/145|jpset=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity=UR|jpnum=060/050}} |type=Item|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=162/145|jpset=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity=UR|jpnum=061/050}} |type=Item|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=163/145|jpset=Islands Await You|jprarity=UR|jpnum=060/050}} |type=Item|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=164/145|jpset=Islands Await You|jprarity=UR|jpnum=061/050}} |type=Item|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=165/145|jpset=Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon|jprarity=UR|jpnum=066/051}} Camerupt |type=Fire|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=XY198a|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=172/171}} |type=Lightning|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=28a/83|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=173/171}} Manectric |type=Lightning|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=24a/119|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=174/171}} |type=Fighting|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=43a/124|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=175/171}} Lucario |type=Fighting|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=55a/111|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=176/171}} |type=Fighting|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=54a/124|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=177/171}} Sharpedo |type=Darkness|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=XY200a|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=178/171}} |type=Metal|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=65a/119|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=179/171}} |type=Supporter|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=75a/98|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=181/171}} |type=Supporter|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=88a/106|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=182/171}} |type=Supporter|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=XY177a|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=183/171}} |type=Supporter|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=98b/122|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=184/171}} |type=Supporter|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=111a/124|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=185/171}} |type=Supporter|enset=Yellow A Alternate cards|ennum=73a/83|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=186/171}} |type=Grass|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=129/147|jpset=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/051|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=148/147|jpset2=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=058/051|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=208/150}} |type=Grass|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=130/147|jpset=Facing a New Trial|jprarity=SR|jpnum=050/049|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=149/147|jpset2=Facing a New Trial|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=058/049|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=UR|jpnum3=244/150}} |type=Fire|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=131/147|jpset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/051|enset2=SM Black Star Promos|ennum2=SM80|jpset2=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=059/051|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=210/150}} |type=Fire|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=132/147|jpset=Facing a New Trial|jprarity=SR|jpnum=051/049|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=151/147|jpset2=Facing a New Trial|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=059/049}} |type=Water|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=133/147|jpset=Facing a New Trial|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/049|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=152/147|jpset2=Facing a New Trial|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=060/049|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=UR|jpnum3=245/150}} |type=Psychic|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=134/147|jpset=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/051|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=153/147|jpset2=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=059/051}} |type=Fighting|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=135/147|jpset=Facing a New Trial|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/049|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=154/147|jpset2=Facing a New Trial|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=061/049}} |type=Fighting|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=136/147|jpset=Facing a New Trial|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/049|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=155/147|jpset2=Facing a New Trial|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=062/049}} |type=Fighting|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=137/147|jpset=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/051|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=156/147|jpset2=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=060/051}} |type=Darkness|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=138/147|jpset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/051|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=157/147|jpset2=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=060/051}} |type=Darkness|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=139/147|jpset=Facing a New Trial|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/049|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=158/147|jpset2=Facing a New Trial|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=063/049|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=230/150}} |type=Fairy|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=140/147|jpset=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/051|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=159/147|jpset2=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=061/051|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=237/150}} |type=Dragon|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=141/147|jpset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/051|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=160/147|jpset2=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=061/051|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=241/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=142/147|jpset=Facing a New Trial|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/049}} |type=Supporter|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=143/147|jpset=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/051|jpset2=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=152/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=144/147|jpset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/051}} |type=Supporter|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=145/147|jpset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity=SR|jpnum=057/051}} |type=Supporter|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=146/147|jpset=Facing a New Trial|jprarity=SR|jpnum=057/049}} |type=Supporter|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=147/147|jpset=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=057/051}} |type=Fire|enset=SM Black Star Promos|ennum=SM60|jpset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/051|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=150/147|jpset2=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=058/051|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=209/150}} |type=Item|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=161/147|jpset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity=UR|jpnum=063/051}} |type=Item|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=162/147|jpset=Facing a New Trial|jprarity=UR|jpnum=064/049}} |type=Item|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=163/147|jpset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow|jprarity=UR|jpnum=062/051}} |type=Item|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=164/147|jpset=Facing a New Trial|jprarity=UR|jpnum=065/049}} |type=Item|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=165/147|jpset=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity=UR|jpnum=063/051}} |type=Item|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=166/147|jpset=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity=UR|jpnum=062/051}} |type=Fire|enset=Shining Legends|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=71/73|jpset=Shining Legends|jprarity=SR|jpnum=073/072|enset2=Shining Legends|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=74/73|jpset2=Shining Legends|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=078/072}} |type=Psychic|enset=Shining Legends|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=72/73|jpset=Shining Legends|jprarity=SR|jpnum=075/072|enset2=Shining Legends|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=76/73|jpset2=Shining Legends|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=080/072|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=219/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Shining Legends|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=73/73|jpset=Shining Legends|jprarity=SR|jpnum=077/072}} |type=Lightning|enset=SM Black Star Promos|ennum=SM90|jpset=Shining Legends|jprarity=SR|jpnum=074/072|enset2=Shining Legends|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=75/73|jpset2=Shining Legends|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=079/072}} |type=Darkness|enset=SM Black Star Promos|ennum=SM84|jpset=Shining Legends|jprarity=SR|jpnum=076/072|enset2=Shining Legends|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=77/73|jpset2=Shining Legends|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=081/072|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=231/150}} |type=Supporter|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=085/SM-P}} |type=Water|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=101/111|jpset=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity=SR|jpnum=051/050|enset2=Crimson Invasion|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=112/111|jpset2=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=056/050}} |type=Lightning|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=102/111|jpset=Awakened Heroes|jprarity=SR|jpnum=051/050|enset2=Crimson Invasion|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=113/111|jpset2=Awakened Heroes|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=056/050}} |type=Psychic|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=103/111|jpset=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/050|enset2=Crimson Invasion|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=114/111|jpset2=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=057/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=222/150}} |type=Fighting|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=104/111|jpset=Awakened Heroes|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/050|enset2=Crimson Invasion|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=115/111|jpset2=Awakened Heroes|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=057/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=228/150}} |type=Darkness|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=105/111|jpset=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/050|enset2=Crimson Invasion|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=116/111|jpset2=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=058/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=232/150}} |type=Metal|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=106/111|jpset=Awakened Heroes|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/050|enset2=Crimson Invasion|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=117/111|jpset2=Awakened Heroes|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=058/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=235/150}} |type=Dragon|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=107/111|jpset=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/050|enset2=Crimson Invasion|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=118/111|jpset2=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=059/050}} |type=Colorless|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=108/111|jpset=Awakened Heroes|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/050|enset2=Crimson Invasion|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=119/111|jpset2=Awakened Heroes|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=059/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=242/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=109/111|jpset=Awakened Heroes|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/050}} |type=Supporter|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=110/111|jpset=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/050|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=153/156|jpset2=GX Battle Boost|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=120/114}} |type=Supporter|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=111/111|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=053/SM-P}} |type=Item|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=120/111|jpset=Awakened Heroes|jprarity=UR|jpnum=060/050}} |type=Item|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=121/111|jpset=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity=UR|jpnum=060/050}} |type=Grass|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=139/156|jpset=Ultra Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=067/066|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=157/156|jpset2=Ultra Sun|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=073/066|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=206/150}} |type=Grass|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=140/156|jpset=GX Battle Boost|jprarity=SR|jpnum=115/114|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=158/156|jpset2=GX Battle Boost|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=121/114}} |type=Water|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=141/156|jpset=Ultra Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=067/066|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=159/156|jpset2=Ultra Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=073/066|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=215/150}} |type=Lightning|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=142/156|jpset=GX Battle Boost|jprarity=SR|jpnum=116/114|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=160/156|jpset2=GX Battle Boost|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=122/114|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=218/150}} |type=Psychic|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=143/156|jpset=Ultra Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=068/066|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=161/156|jpset2=Ultra Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=074/066}} |type=Metal|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=144/156|jpset=GX Battle Boost|jprarity=SR|jpnum=117/114|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=162/156|jpset2=GX Battle Boost|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=123/114}} |type=Metal|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=145/156|jpset=Ultra Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=068/066|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=163/156|jpset2=Ultra Sun|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=074/066}} |type=Dragon|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=146/156|jpset=Ultra Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=069/066|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=164/156|jpset2=Ultra Sun|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=075/066}} |type=Dragon|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=147/156|jpset=Ultra Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=069/066|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=165/156|jpset2=Ultra Moon|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=075/066}} |type=Supporter|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=148/156|jpset=Ultra Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=070/066|jpset2=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=153/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=149/156|jpset=Ultra Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=070/066}} |type=Supporter|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=150/156|jpset=GX Battle Boost|jprarity=SR|jpnum=118/114}} |type=Supporter|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=152/156|jpset=Ultra Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=072/066}} |type=Supporter|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=154/156|jpset=Ultra Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=072/066}} |type=Supporter|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=155/156|jpset=Ultra Sun|jprarity=SR|jpnum=071/066}} |type=Supporter|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=156/156|jpset=Ultra Moon|jprarity=SR|jpnum=071/066}} |type=Item|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=166/156|jpset=Ultra Moon|jprarity=UR|jpnum=076/066}} |type=Item|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=167/156|jpset=Ultra Moon|jprarity=UR|jpnum=077/066}} |type=Item|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=168/156|jpset=Ultra Sun|jprarity=UR|jpnum=077/066}} |type=Item|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=169/156|jpset=Ultra Sun|jprarity=UR|jpnum=076/066}} |type=Supporter|jpset=Forbidden Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=100/094}} |type=Water|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=119/131|jpset=Ultra Force|jprarity=SR|jpnum=051/050|enset2=Forbidden Light|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=132/131|jpset2=Ultra Force|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=057/050}} |type=Water|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=120/131|jpset=Forbidden Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=095/094|enset2=Forbidden Light|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=133/131|jpset2=Forbidden Light|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=103/094|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=216/150}} |type=Psychic|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=121/131|jpset=Ultra Force|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/050|enset2=Forbidden Light|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=134/131|jpset2=Ultra Force|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=058/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=223/150}} |type=Fighting|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=122/131|jpset=Ultra Force|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/050|enset2=Forbidden Light|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=135/131|jpset2=Ultra Force|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=059/050|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=224/150}} |type=Fighting|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=123/131|jpset=Forbidden Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=096/094|enset2=Forbidden Light|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=136/131|jpset2=Forbidden Light|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=104/094|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=225/150}} |type=Darkness|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=124/131|jpset=Forbidden Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=097/094|enset2=Forbidden Light|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=137/131|jpset2=Forbidden Light|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=105/094}} |type=Metal|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=125/131|jpset=Ultra Force|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/050|enset2=Forbidden Light|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=138/131|jpset2=Ultra Force|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=060/050}} |type=Fairy|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=126/131|jpset=Forbidden Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=098/094|enset2=Forbidden Light|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=139/131|jpset2=Forbidden Light|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=106/094}} |type=Dragon|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=127/131|jpset=Forbidden Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=099/094|enset2=Forbidden Light|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=140/131|jpset2=Forbidden Light|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=107/094|enset3=Dragon Majesty|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=78/70|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=UR|jpnum3=250/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=128/131|jpset=Forbidden Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=102/094}} |type=Supporter|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=129/131|jpset=Ultra Force|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/050}} |type=Supporter|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=130/131|jpset=Forbidden Light|jprarity=SR|jpnum=101/094}} |type=Supporter|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=131/131|jpset=Ultra Force|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/050}} |type=Item|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=141/131|jpset=Ultra Force|jprarity=UR|jpnum=062/050}} |type=Item|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=142/131|jpset=Forbidden Light|jprarity=UR|jpnum=108/094}} |type=Item|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=143/131|jpset=Ultra Force|jprarity=UR|jpnum=061/050}} |type=Item|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=144/131|jpset=Ultra Force|jprarity=UR|jpnum=063/050}} |type=Item|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=145/131|jpset=Forbidden Light|jprarity=UR|jpnum=109/094}} |type=Grass|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=152/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=SR|jpnum=097/096|enset2=Celestial Storm|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=169/168|jpset2=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=105/096}} |type=Fire|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=153/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=SR|jpnum=098/096|enset2=Celestial Storm|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=170/168|jpset2=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=106/096}} |type=Water|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=154/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=SR|jpnum=067/066|enset2=Celestial Storm|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=171/168|jpset2=Champion Road|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=078/066|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=214/150}} |type=Lightning|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=155/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=SR|jpnum=068/066|enset2=Celestial Storm|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=172/168|jpset2=Champion Road|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=079/066|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=217/150}} |type=Psychic|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=156/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=SR|jpnum=069/066|enset2=Celestial Storm|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=173/168|jpset2=Champion Road|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=080/066}} |type=Psychic|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=157/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=SR|jpnum=070/066|enset2=Celestial Storm|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=174/168|jpset2=Champion Road|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=081/066|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=221/150}} |type=Metal|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=158/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=SR|jpnum=071/066|enset2=Celestial Storm|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=175/168|jpset2=Champion Road|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=082/066|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=233/150}} |type=Metal|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=159/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=SR|jpnum=099/096|enset2=Celestial Storm|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=176/168|jpset2=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=107/096|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=236/150}} |type=Dragon|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=160/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=SR|jpnum=101/096|enset2=Celestial Storm|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=177/168|jpset2=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=109/096|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=240/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=161/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=SR|jpnum=075/066}} |type=Supporter|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=162/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=SR|jpnum=076/066}} |type=Supporter|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=163/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=SR|jpnum=077/066}} |type=Supporter|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=164/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=SR|jpnum=104/096}} |type=Supporter|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=165/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=SR|jpnum=102/096}} |type=Supporter|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=166/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=SR|jpnum=103/096}} |type=Supporter|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=167/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=SR|jpnum=074/066}} |type=Supporter|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=168/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=SR|jpnum=073/066}} |type=Item|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=178/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=UR|jpnum=110/096}} |type=Item|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=179/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=UR|jpnum=112/096}} |type=Item|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=180/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=UR|jpnum=084/066}} |type=Item|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=181/168|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=UR|jpnum=085/066}} |type=Item|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=182/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=UR|jpnum=111/096}} |type=Fire|enset=Dragon Majesty|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=65/70|jpset=Dragon Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/053|enset2=Dragon Majesty|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=71/70|jpset2=Dragon Storm|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=060/053|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=211/150}} |type=Water|enset=Dragon Majesty|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=66/70|jpset=Dragon Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/053|enset2=SM Black Star Promos|ennum2=SM155|jpset2=Dragon Storm|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=061/053}} |type=Dragon|enset=Dragon Majesty|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=67/70|jpset=Dragon Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/053|enset2=SM Black Star Promos|ennum2=SM156|jpset2=Dragon Storm|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=062/053}} |type=Dragon|enset=Dragon Majesty|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=68/70|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=SR|jpnum=100/096|enset2=Dragon Majesty|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=72/70|jpset2=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=108/096|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity3=SSR|jpnum3=239/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Dragon Majesty|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=69/70|jpset=Dragon Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=058/053}} |type=Supporter|enset=Dragon Majesty|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=70/70|jpset=Dragon Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=059/053}} |type=Dragon|enset=SM Black Star Promos|ennum=SM139|jpset=Champion Road|jprarity=SR|jpnum=072/066|enset2=Dragon Majesty|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=73/70|jpset2=Champion Road|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=083/066}} |type=Dragon|enset=SM Black Star Promos|ennum=SM141|jpset=Dragon Storm|jprarity=SR|jpnum=057/053|enset2=Dragon Majesty|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=74/70|jpset2=Dragon Storm|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=063/053}} |type=Item|enset=Dragon Majesty|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=75/70|jpset=Dragon Storm|jprarity=UR|jpnum=066/053}} |type=Item|enset=Dragon Majesty|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=76/70|jpset=Dragon Storm|jprarity=UR|jpnum=065/053}} |type=Item|enset=Dragon Majesty|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=77/70|jpset=Dragon Storm|jprarity=UR|jpnum=064/053}} |type=Lightning|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=239/SM-P|jpset2=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=240/SM-P}} |type=Grass|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=195/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=SR|jpnum=096/095|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=215/214|jpset2=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=104/095}} |type=Grass|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=196/214|jpset=Fairy Rise|jprarity=SR|jpnum=051/050|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=216/214|jpset2=Fairy Rise|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=057/050}} |type=Grass|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=197/214|jpset=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/060|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=217/214|jpset2=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=067/060}} |type=Fire|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=198/214|jpset=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/060|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=218/214|jpset2=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=068/060}} |type=Fire|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=199/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=SR|jpnum=097/095|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=219/214|jpset2=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=105/095}} |type=Water|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=200/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=SR|jpnum=098/095|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=220/214|jpset2=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=106/095}} |type=Lightning|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=201/214|jpset=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity=SR|jpnum=063/060|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=221/214|jpset2=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=069/060}} |type=Psychic|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=202/214|jpset=Fairy Rise|jprarity=SR|jpnum=052/050|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=222/214|jpset2=Fairy Rise|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=058/050}} |type=Darkness|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=203/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=SR|jpnum=099/095|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=223/214|jpset2=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=107/095}} |type=Metal|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=204/214|jpset=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity=SR|jpnum=064/060|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=224/214|jpset2=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=070/060}} |type=Fairy|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=205/214|jpset=Fairy Rise|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/050|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=225/214|jpset2=Fairy Rise|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=059/050}} |type=Fairy|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=206/214|jpset=Fairy Rise|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/050|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=226/214|jpset2=Fairy Rise|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=060/050}} |type=Colorless|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=207/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=SR|jpnum=100/095|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=227/214|jpset2=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=108/095}} |type=Supporter|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=208/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=SR|jpnum=103/095}} |type=Supporter|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=209/214|jpset=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity=SR|jpnum=066/060}} |type=Supporter|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=210/214|jpset=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity=SR|jpnum=065/060}} |type=Supporter|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=211/214|jpset=Fairy Rise|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/050}} |type=Supporter|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=212/214|jpset=Fairy Rise|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/050}} |type=Supporter|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=213/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=SR|jpnum=102/095}} |type=Supporter|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=214/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=SR|jpnum=101/095}} |type=Item|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=228/214|jpset=Fairy Rise|jprarity=UR|jpnum=062/050}} |type=Item|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=229/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=UR|jpnum=111/095}} |type=Item|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=230/214|jpset=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity=UR|jpnum=073/060}} |type=Item|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=231/214|jpset=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity=UR|jpnum=072/060}} |type=Item|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=232/214|jpset=Thunderclap Spark|jprarity=UR|jpnum=071/060}} |type=Item|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=233/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=UR|jpnum=110/095}} |type=Item|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=234/214|jpset=Fairy Rise|jprarity=UR|jpnum=061/050}} |type=Item|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=235/214|jpset=Fairy Rise|jprarity=UR|jpnum=063/050}} |type=Item|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=236/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=UR|jpnum=109/095}} |type=Lightning|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=270/SM-P}} |type=Water|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=286/SM-P}} |type=Colorless|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=287/SM-P}} |type=Lightning|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=288/SM-P}} |type=Psychic|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=289/SM-P}} |type=Grass|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=290/SM-P}} |type=Supporter|jpset=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity=SR|jpnum=151/150}} |type=Supporter|jpset=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity=SR|jpnum=154/150}} |type=Supporter|jpset=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity=SR|jpnum=156/150}} |type=Fighting|jpset=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity=SSR|jpnum=227/150}} |type=Psychic|jpset=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity=UR|jpnum=248/150}} |type=Metal|jpset=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity=UR|jpnum=249/150}} |type=Stadium|jpset=Tag Bolt|jprarity=UR|jpnum=118/095}} |type=Grass|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=159/181|jpset=Tag Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=096/095|enset2=SM Black Star Promos|ennum2=SM167|jpset2=Tag Bolt|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=097/095|enset3=Team Up|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=182/181|jpset3=Tag Bolt|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=110/095}} |type=Water|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=160/181|jpset=Tag Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=098/095|enset2=Team Up|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=161/181|jpset2=Tag Bolt|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=099/095|enset3=Team Up|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=183/181|jpset3=Tag Bolt|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=111/095}} |type=Lightning|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=162/181|jpset=Tag Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=100/095|enset2=SM Black Star Promos|ennum2=SM168|jpset2=Tag Bolt|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=101/095|enset3=Team Up|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=184/181|jpset3=Tag Bolt|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=112/095}} |type=Lightning|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=163/181|jpset=Dark Order|jprarity=SR|jpnum=053/052|enset2=Team Up|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=185/181|jpset2=Dark Order|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=059/052}} |type=Psychic|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=164/181|jpset=Tag Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=102/095|enset2=Team Up|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=165/181|jpset2=Tag Bolt|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=103/095|enset3=Team Up|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=186/181|jpset3=Tag Bolt|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=113/095}} |type=Darkness|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=166/181|jpset=Dark Order|jprarity=SR|jpnum=054/052|enset2=Team Up|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=187/181|jpset2=Dark Order|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=060/052}} |type=Darkness|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=167/181|jpset=Dark Order|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/052|enset2=Team Up|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=188/181|jpset2=Dark Order|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=061/052}} |type=Metal|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=168/181|jpset=Dark Order|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/052|enset2=Team Up|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=189/181|jpset2=Dark Order|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=062/052}} |type=Dragon|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=169/181|jpset=Tag Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=104/095|enset2=Team Up|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=170/181|jpset2=Tag Bolt|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=105/095|enset3=Team Up|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=190/181|jpset3=Tag Bolt|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=114/095}} |type=Colorless|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=171/181|jpset=Tag Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=106/095|enset2=Team Up|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=191/181|jpset2=Tag Bolt|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=115/095|enset3=SM Black Star Promos|ennum3=SM169|jpset3=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum3=297/SM-P}} |type=Supporter|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=173/181|jpset=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity=SR|jpnum=158/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=174/181|jpset=Tag Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=107/095}} |type=Supporter|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=175/181|jpset=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity=SR|jpnum=159/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=176/181|jpset=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity=SR|jpnum=155/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=177/181|jpset=Dark Order|jprarity=SR|jpnum=058/052}} |type=Supporter|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=178/181|jpset=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity=SR|jpnum=157/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=179/181|jpset=Dark Order|jprarity=SR|jpnum=057/052}} |type=Supporter|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=180/181|jpset=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity=SR|jpnum=160/150}} |type=Supporter|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=181/181|jpset=Tag Bolt|jprarity=SR|jpnum=109/095}} |type=Item|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=192/181|jpset=Dark Order|jprarity=UR|jpnum=064/052}} |type=Item|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=193/181|jpset=Dark Order|jprarity=UR|jpnum=063/052}} |type=Item|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=194/181|jpset=Tag Bolt|jprarity=UR|jpnum=117/095}} |type=Item|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=195/181|jpset=Dark Order|jprarity=UR|jpnum=065/052}} |type=Item|enset=Team Up|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=196/181|jpset=Tag Bolt|jprarity=UR|jpnum=116/095}} |type=Stadium|jpset=Night Unison|jprarity=UR|jpnum=070/055}} |type=Stadium|jpset=Full Metal Wall|jprarity=UR|jpnum=069/054}} |type=Supporter|jpset=Double Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=105/095}} |type=Stadium|jpset=Double Blaze|jprarity=UR|jpnum=115/095}} |type=Grass|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=191/214|jpset=Full Metal Wall|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/054|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=192/214|jpset2=Full Metal Wall|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=056/054|enset3=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=215/214|jpset3=Full Metal Wall|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=063/054}} |type=Grass|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=193/214|jpset=Night Unison|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/055|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=216/214|jpset2=Night Unison|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=064/055}} |type=Fire|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=194/214|jpset=Double Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=096/095|enset2=SM Black Star Promos|jpset2=Double Blaze|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=097/095|enset3=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=217/214|jpset3=Double Blaze|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=108/095}} |type=Lightning|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=195/214|jpset=Night Unison|jprarity=SR|jpnum=057/055|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=219/214|jpset2=Night Unison|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=065/055}} |type=Psychic|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=196/214|jpset=Double Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=098/095|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=197/214|jpset2=Double Blaze|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=099/095|enset3=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=220/214|jpset3=Double Blaze|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=109/095}} |type=Fighting|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=198/214|jpset=Double Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=100/095|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=199/214|jpset2=Double Blaze|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=101/095|enset3=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=221/214|jpset3=Double Blaze|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=110/095}} |type=Darkness|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=200/214|jpset=Night Unison|jprarity=SR|jpnum=058/055|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=201/214|jpset2=Night Unison|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=059/055|enset3=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=222/214|jpset3=Night Unison|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=066/055}} |type=Darkness|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=202/214|jpset=Double Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=102/095|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=223/214|jpset2=Double Blaze|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=111/095}} |type=Metal|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=203/214|jpset=Full Metal Wall|jprarity=SR|jpnum=058/054|enset2=SM Black Star Promos|jpset2=Full Metal Wall|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=059/054|enset3=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=224/214|jpset3=Full Metal Wall|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=065/054}} |type=Fairy|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=204/214|jpset=Night Unison|jprarity=SR|jpnum=060/055|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=205/214|jpset2=Night Unison|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=061/055|enset3=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity3=Rare Secret|ennum3=225/214|jpset3=Night Unison|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=067/055}} |type=Fairy|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=206/214|jpset=Double Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=103/095|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=226/214|jpset2=Double Blaze|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=112/095}} |type=Colorless|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=207/214|jpset=Double Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=104/095|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=227/214|jpset2=Double Blaze|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=113/095}} |type=Colorless|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=208/214|jpset=Full Metal Wall|jprarity=SR|jpnum=060/054|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=228/214|jpset2=Full Metal Wall|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=066/054}} |type=Supporter|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=209/214|jpset=Full Metal Wall|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/054}} |type=Supporter|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=210/214|jpset=Night Unison|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/055}} |type=Supporter|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=211/214|jpset=Night Unison|jprarity=SR|jpnum=063/055}} |type=Supporter|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=212/214|jpset=Full Metal Wall|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/054}} |type=Supporter|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=213/214|jpset=Double Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=107/095}} |type=Supporter|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=214/214|jpset=Double Blaze|jprarity=SR|jpnum=106/095}} |type=Water|enset=SM Black Star Promos|jpset=Full Metal Wall|jprarity=SR|jpnum=057/054|enset2=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=218/214|jpset2=Full Metal Wall|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=064/054}} |type=Item|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=229/214|jpset=Full Metal Wall|jprarity=UR|jpnum=067/054}} |type=Item|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=230/214|jpset=Night Unison|jprarity=UR|jpnum=068/055}} |type=Item|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=231/214|jpset=Double Blaze|jprarity=UR|jpnum=114/095}} |type=Item|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=232/214|jpset=Full Metal Wall|jprarity=UR|jpnum=068/054}} |type=Item|enset=Unbroken Bonds|enrarity=Rare Secret|ennum=233/214|jpset=Night Unison|jprarity=UR|jpnum=069/055}} |type=Fire|jpset=GG End|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/054|jpset2=GG End|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=063/054}} |type=Lightning|jpset=GG End|jprarity=SR|jpnum=056/054|jpset2=GG End|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=057/054|jpset3=GG End|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=064/054}} |type=Metal|jpset=GG End|jprarity=SR|jpnum=058/054|jpset2=GG End|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=065/054}} |type=Dragon|jpset=GG End|jprarity=SR|jpnum=059/054|jpset2=GG End|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=060/054|jpset3=GG End|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=066/054}} |type=Supporter|jpset=GG End|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/054}} |type=Supporter|jpset=GG End|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/054}} |type=Item|jpset=GG End|jprarity=UR|jpnum=067/054}} |type=Item|jpset=GG End|jprarity=UR|jpnum=068/054}} |type=Item|jpset=GG End|jprarity=UR|jpnum=069/054}} |type=Grass|jpset=Sky Legend|jprarity=SR|jpnum=055/054|jpset2=Sky Legend|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=056/054|jpset3=Sky Legend|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=063/054}} |type=Water|jpset=Sky Legend|jprarity=SR|jpnum=057/054|jpset2=Sky Legend|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=064/054}} |type=Dragon|jpset=Sky Legend|jprarity=SR|jpnum=058/054|jpset2=Sky Legend|jprarity2=HR|jpnum2=065/054}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Sky Legend|jprarity=SR|jpnum=059/054|jpset2=Sky Legend|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=060/054|jpset3=Sky Legend|jprarity3=HR|jpnum3=066/054}} |type=Supporter|jpset=Sky Legend|jprarity=SR|jpnum=061/054}} |type=Supporter|jpset=Sky Legend|jprarity=SR|jpnum=062/054}} |type=Item|jpset=Sky Legend|jprarity=UR|jpnum=067/054}} |type=Stadium|jpset=Sky Legend|jprarity=UR|jpnum=068/054}} |type=Supporter|jpset=Great Detective Pikachu|jprarity=SR|jpnum=025/024}} Category:Pokémon trading card classifications * fr:Carte Full Art it:Carte Full Art (GCC) zh:全图卡片（集换式卡片）